Sequel IGAB (KaiSoo)
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: Lanjutan dari kisah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang ditulis oleh author abal-abal :D


"Karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, tolong kau ubah panggilanku. Jangan lagi memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung', aku tidak menyukainya. Aku merasa sangat tua jika kau panggil aku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku chagiya, arasseo?" lihatlah wajahnya itu, sungguh lucu. Apalagi kata-katanya tadi, dia terkesan seperti anak manja. Apa ini Jongin-hyung yang sesungguhnya?

"Kenapa kau terkikik? Apa ada yang lucu, eoh?" tanyanya ketus. "Aniyo! Hanya saja, wajahmu itu loh hyu- eh, chagi. Khukhukhu..." aku kembali terkikik. Setelah lelah aku pun menghentikan tawaku. Lagi-lagi, wajahnya kembali terlihat serius. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, -

-Apa dia akan menciumku lagi?

**:: I Got A Boy (Sequel) ::**

**Kazuki no Runa**

This is a sequel from 'I Got A Boy'

Bagi yang ga tau cerita awalnya, Kazu saranin buat baca FF I Got A Boy dulu, ne? #numpangpromosi XDD #plak

**Happy New Year!**

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini, kau akan menjadi milikku. Do Kyungsoo."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin tanpa ragu langsung melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin juga memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo, seakan mewakili perasaan cintanya pada namja imut ini. Kyungsoo pun dapat merasakan cinta yang tulus melalui ciuman ini.

"Eumhh… hyunghh…"

Mendengar sebuah erangan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat libido Jongin menjadi semakin naik. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan lidah Jongin yang menjilat-jilat bibir bawahnya, dengan senang hati pula Kyungsoo membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Lidah si namja tampan melesak masuk ke dalam mulut si imut. Saling membelit lidah hingga bertukar saliva.

Tangan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada dileher Jongin, meremas rambutnya dan mendekapnya erat. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju ranjang lalu membaringkan sang uke(?!) secara perlahan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka dan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat imut. Wajah memerah hingga ke telinga, bibir yang basah dan membengkak. Sungguh terlihat sangat menggoda dimata seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggigit dan menjilati leher Kyungsoo membuat banyak kissmark terlihat di leher mulus yang sekarang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

"Ahhh… hyungh... eungghh…"

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan dan menjenjangkan lehernya ke arah lain, semakin memudahkan Jongin untuk mencumbu lehernya. Jongin meneruskan kerjanya pada leher Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyingkap kaos Kyungsoo sebatas dada.

Tangan Jongin sudah berada di kedua titik sensitif di dada Kyungsoo, menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, lalu memelintirnya dengan gaya sensual. Membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat nikmat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang mengenai perutnya.

"Nghh… Jonginhh…" erang Kyungsoo. Jongin menghisap nipple Kyungsoo layaknya bayi yang kehausan, ia juga menambahkan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Penjelajahannya pun semakin turun menuju perut rata Kyungsoo, tak lupa juga memberikan tanda-tanda di sana.

"Ahh… Jong-iinhh…" desahan Kyungsoo bertambah ketika Jongin dengan sengaja meremas juniornya. Jongin segera melepas celana beserta dalaman yang Kyungsoo kenakan, membuat tubuhnya polos.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia melihat Jongin yang sudah bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar serta abs-nya yang terbentuk.

Seketika Kyungsoo merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh kecil kemudian kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, ia lalu berbisik, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Jongg.. inn…" Kyungsoo sungguh malu sekarang.

Jongin semakin turun dan menuju junior Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum. Ia menggenggamnya lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo teratur, membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat.

"Jonginnnhh! Ahh… enghh…" Kyungsoo melenguh keras. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya, sedikit menyakitkan dan nikmat.

Jongin lalu memasukkan junior Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, sesekali menggesekkan giginya ke junior mungil Kyungsoo. Tak ketinggalan lidah ahlinya ikut beraksi, membuat Kyungsoo menjambak 'sayang' rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama, Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Jongin yang langsung ditelannya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, tangan kanan Jongin sudah berada tepat di depan lubang Kyungsoo, mengelus perlahan lubang berkerut itu.

Dengan perlahan Jongin memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menggigit bibirnya hingga sedikit terluka. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli dan terus mencium Kyungsoo sambil memasukkan jarinya satu persatu. Sampai jari ketiga, Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang, juga membenamkan kukunya di punggung Jongin.

"Ssshh… Rileks."

Setelah Kyungsoo lebih rileks, Jongin mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya secara menggunting dan zig-zag untuk memperlebarnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mengerang dan mendesah keenakkan.

"Aaahh!... Jongghh!... ngaahhh…"

Jongin menemukannya. Jongin mengeluarkan jarinya dan sedikit mengocok junior besarnya agar lebih tegang. Kemudian ia melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah hebat.

Jongin perlahan mulai memasukkan juniornya dengan perlahan. Jongin memegang pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak hanya memebenamkan kukunya, tapi ia mencakar punggung Jongin.

Saat sudah setengah juniornya masuk, ia menghentikannya sejenak. Dipandanginya wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas dan beralih ke telinganya, membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo-Nya.

Setelah dirasakannya Kyungsoo tenang, ia menarik ujungnya hingga tinggal kepala juniornya saja yang tertanam di lubang Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat lalu menghentakkan juniornya.

"Hyaaaaah!... ngghh… Jonngghh…"

"Errmmhh… Kyunghh…" Jongin pun ikut menggeram ketika merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang Kyungsoo. "Movehh… Jonginnhh…"

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo di pengalaman pertamanya. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya, sementara dirinya mencoba berkonsentrasi pada bagian bawah Kyungsoo.

"Ngghh… Ahh!... Jonginnhh… Haah…"

Gerakan Jongin semakin cepat dan menggila. Ia menghajar lubang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun dengan junior besarnya dan membuat Kyungsoo mendesah semakin keras dan meracau meminta lebih.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya, junior Jongin yang sedang bergerak di dalamnya semakin membesar dan berdenyut. Ia pun merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu diperutnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang dan junior Jongin semakin kasar memasuki Kyungsoo. Beberapa tusukan terkahir, Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun klimaks.

Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan dari lubang Kyungsoo. Cairannya mengalir keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo bersama cairan merah –darah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Baby Kyungie, apa kau lelah?" tanya Jongin yang sedang mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat halus ditangannya.

"Mmhh…" Kyungsoo menyerah, ia sudah tidak berdaya. Tenaganya habis terkuras. Jadi ia menjawab dengan gumaman singkat.

"Tidurlah…" Jongin semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, terutama dibagian pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Jaljayo, nae sarang…"

OMAKE

"Aku benar 'kan! Aaah! Kyungsoo-ku sudah besar~"

"Ck, hentikan, eomma. Aku juga sering melakukannya kok dengan Luhan, jadi tidak ada bedanya."

"Haah, tentu saja beda. Kalian 'kan sebentar lagi menikah, eomma juga sudah sering mengintip kalian, jadi tidak seru. Kalau Kyungsoo 'kan masih polos, lugu, dan juga cinta matinya hanya pada Jongin, ya intinya dia setia. Tidak sepertimu!"

"Eomma!"

Wah, wah, wah. Ternyata ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh keluarga Kyungsoo. Terutama eomma mereka. Mereka memang menginap dihotel, tapi kalau makan malam dengan kerabat, sepertinya tidak.

Tadi pagi, saat mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo akan jalan dengan Jongin, eomma Kyungsoo –sebut saja Baekhyun- mendapat ide dadakan yang berjudul 'Malam Pertama Kyungsoo' yang tentu saja tidak disetujui oleh sang appa –Chanyeol dan hyungnya –Sehun.

Dan jadilah malam pertama Kyungsoo yang disaksikan oleh seluruh keluarganya. Tentu dengan bantuan kamera tersembunyi hasil rakitan tangan ahli Sehun. 

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur saja, sepertinya appa kekurangan darah." ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil menghembuskan nafas kepasrahan(?).

Memang Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sejak tadi menatap layar dengan serius, sampai-sampai tidak mau tau mengenai keberadaan sang appa yang ternyata sudah sekarat dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

"Omo! Yeobo!"

**THE END**

Akhirnya ff ini kelar juga~

Pusing pala Kazu nyari kalimatnya… -_-''

Belum lagi ff lainnya yang masih gantung…

Oke, karena ini tahun baru Kazu ucapin Selamat Tahun Baru untuk semuanya~ XDD

Semoga semua harapan kita tercapai dan tahun ini kita menjadi lebih baik dari tahun lalu :D

Salam hangat, Kazu .


End file.
